Hunter series 1
by chacra
Summary: AU and NO BETA – be indulgent I'm not English! So if you want to correct it be my guest! Zero is not just a Hunter, he is more and will change the Vampire Order. Part 1


**The Hunter series **

_**AN: I do not care about Kaname and Yuuki engagement they are just siblings and no more! Also major AU and NO BETA – be indulgent I'm not English! So if you want to correct it be my guest! But no insult or rude comment! You don't like it then you don't read! ^^ see it is easy! **_

_**Diclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot! Cause if I did Yuuki would be dead and there will be Yaoi!**_

* * *

Kiryu Zero knew what he was. His twin had always told him that he was an old soul.

He was right.

He could always tell when something will happen. His parents never said anything but it was clear for the twins that they didn't believe him.

Being a Hunter, a TRUE one, is different. More different than what his parents are. Or the others like his sensei, Tôga Yagari.

For a true Hunter the world is not black or white. It just is. And you _know_ –just as you know that you like the sun – that you _are_ more. More than human and more than vampire even the ones calling themselves "Pureblood".

And you remember.

Everything.

Zero always knew that vampire can love, cry, be angry or amused even bored. Cause a True Hunter is also one of the first Vampires. And true ones are always reincarnated every hundred year with perfect memories of their previous lives.

But he also knows that he isn't complete because Ichiru exists. And he shouldn't. And he wants to cry. He loves his brother, more than his parents or the world. But he knows that he will die. And it will be by his hands.

Always he craves his twin blood and flesh. And he knows that Ichiru can feel it. That's why he tries to go out more than should be reasonable for his human age. Just to give his brother more time.

But there - sitting in the park near the house - he knows that he made a mistake somewhere. He smells blood. And he ran. Faster than a Pureblood can.

What awaits him is a massacre. His parents are dead. Some of their lambs are broken or not there.

A pureblood vampire had done that. He sees red. For the first time in this life – he sees red.

He can feel that black soul.

She's in Ichiru room. He doesn't even think just act. Instinct belonging to his race and lives come back.

Kill. Kill. Kill. No mercy. Kill. Kill. Revenge!

Not even a minute later he is there. Ichiru is awake and trembling. The scent of his blood fills the room.

He recognized her. Barely. Shizuka Hio. His parents killed one of her lover. A level E.

How does he know? He just does.

Too late for her. Before she realized what's to come his hand is in her chest. His fingers are tight around her heart. He pulls. Her eyes are unbelieving wide. Then she's just ashes in the wind.

Nothing is left of her save her bloody heart in his hand. He ate it.

He turns suddenly when his twin makes a sound.

He is dying.

He is smiling.

And then he's hugging him.

He can feel the warmth of Ichiru against his chest and his neck. They're forehead against forehead only a breath away.

"Take... it...make us...one again...you will never...be alone... Zero I... love you."

And he does it. He ate him. His beloved twin. They're one now. And he screams. Cries and rages.

He is complete now. But oh he wishes he could turn back time. Just to have more time with his beloved Ichiru.

It's Tôga Yagari that finds him. Days after that night.

* * *

Yagari just watches. He doesn't move because he knows that Zero is not really here with him. He examines the corpse of his friends. And he sighs. They should have known that something like that would happen sooner or later. The Kiryu had many enemies, human or vampire. But by the looks of it, it's a vampire that responsible for this carnage. He stops then. Someone is missing. Where is Ichiru? He looks around. Nothing. He goes upstairs. Nothing. Where is that damn brat!

"You won't find him."

He turns. Zero is behind him. Coherent again.

"Where is Ichiru?"

"Dead. She killed him."

"She? Give me her name Zero! And we will be able to hunt her!"

"No need. She's dead. Hio Shizuka. I kill her."

The kid killed a Pureblood. An insane one, sure, but damn! But it doesn't explain where Ichiru body is.

"His body?"

"….I ate it. We are complete now."

The silence is oppressing after that. He knows about the curse. But he never thought that… that.

But now he knows that the Association can't have him. Zero needs stability.

Well, time to collect a debt.

"Come Zero. A friend of mine will help you."

* * *

Cross Kaien was one of the most famous hunters till he quits and became a Chairman. His appearance is soft but his behavior varies from his emotion or the situation. He can be deadly one second and completely loony the next. But if there is something sure with him is that he pays his debt and can be rely on when in need.

So when near midnight he heard a knock at his door he is prudent but doesn't hesitate to open his door. And he's astounded to found one of his best friends (hands full of bags) behind it. But even more to see a child covered in blood with him.

"Hello Cross, can we enter before we freeze to death?"

"huh? Oh! yeah of course!"

"Come Zero."

Now Kaien is intrigued. There is some affection in the voice of his friend for the kid, and it is widely known that Yagari dislike kids. More than that it's the way the kid moves that is fascinating. He moves like a soldier, a predator and he really is wondering what happen to that kid to be covered in blood like that.

Once they are in the salon with hot beverage and the kid in the shower he began his interrogation.

"Now I know you're not here for the tea so... Who's the kiddo?"

"Right. For your question he is Kiryu Zero, he's eleven and his family was murdered three days ago. I recently find him among the dead that's why he is covered in blood. And before you say anything I would have come searching for him sooner but I was away on mission and nobody knew something has happened."

"That explains some. Why are you here?"

"Well if I remember correctly you own me and so I came to collect."

"What is it that you want? I assume it's something to do with Zero-kun."

"Yes I want you to adopt him Cross. The Hunter's association can't have him Kaien."

That was so not something he had expected. No nothing like this. But fuck Yagari was serious and if he was that serious then something must be up with the kid after all he is of the most accomplish family hunter and Yagari doesn't want him in the Association! All hunters would be thrill to mold him into the best hunter! And that is when he realized why he came to him.

Yagari wanted him to protect the kid. To make sure the kid doesn't end up as a machine for the Association. Well he certainly can do that. And it will be good for his daughter as well to have a kid her age around. Yuuki needed to have a brother in her life as Kaname couldn't be that anymore with her memory and vampirism sealed by their mother.

"Alriiight I will do it! I'm sure it will be fuuunnn! And my darling little Yuuki always wanted a brother!"

"Yeah yeah I get it... keep it down will you? I'm sure she's sleeping at this hour and we don't need another brat awake."

"You're mean Yagari! But you're also right my poor Yuuki needs her sleep."

"So you will be my new father huh?"

He is surprised to hear Zero's voice as he didn't hear him enter the room. The kid is all clean wearing some grey and black shirt and pants he had in his bag, no trace of blood on his creamy skin or his silver hair. He is truly a beautiful boy. Cross can feel himself being totally trap by his violet eyes. He is as pretty as a vampire child so much that he could pass as one!

"Yes he will take care of you now and train you so that the Association doesn't interfere with your life. He behaves like an idiot but he is skilled with a weapon. Of course once in a while I will come to see how you're doing and train you too."

"Of course. So what is your name new Father of mine?" wow the kid is a pro!

"Cross Kaien new son of mine! And you also have a little sister Yuuki! She's sleeping of course so you will meet her in the morning!"

"Alright, I guess."

Well he's just not sarcastic but also completely apathetic. He hopes Yuuki will help him get over it -if not- it will do her some good to be around someone like that.

* * *

In the morning Kaien attempt at making breakfast left Yagari green and sick until Zero wakes and put everything in the trash before cooking.

"I see now why master was terrified of you. Was that poison or a new biohazard weapon?"

"Hahahaha Zero-kun you're so evil! I was just trying to cook us a magnificent breakfast!"

"Is he serious master?"

"I'm afraid he is."

"Oh new father of mine you are now banish from the kitchen – it is now my kingdom."

Seeing Yuuki entering the kitchen half asleep but curious, made Kaien smile and continue his antics.

"Sweet sweet daughter! Your new brother is really awful to father! Please help me!"

All Yuuki does is giggle happily at her father's actions and smiles at the guest.

"New brother?"

"Yes Yuuki-chan! Papa finally adopted a son! So that you can have a big brother!" he mention to Zero behind the kitchen counter. "This is Zero Kiryu soon to be Cross! He is two years older than you!"

"Ah nice to meet you Zero-kun"

"Hey Yuuki-chan call him Ani! He is your brother now!"

"Oh okay father!"

"Nice to meet you too Yuuki or should I say Imoto? "

Zero goes back to cook their breakfast. The English kind – just like he likes them. Once he finishes - they are all sitting at the table and he can see their mouths watering before his delicious cooking: bacon, eggs, scones, muffins, pancakes and with that coffee, orange and apple juice and tea.

He smiles softly even if his family is dead it seems he finds people to appreciate his cooking. He stops smiling when he thinks about Ichiru. His beloved twin.

But then he remembers that now they're one. And he focused back on the people around him.

His new sister is kind of pretty with her brown wide eyes and long brown hair but she feels weird. Like something was force upon her, it is unsettling. As he focused on her suddenly he knows. And he almost pities her. Her mother gave her a second chance to be able to live as a human but with that she took everything else away, condemning her to feel partially empty just like he was when Ichiru was alive.

He would be nice to her but won't attach himself because when she awakes she will not be the same and it will only hurt her and everybody else if he does.

Soon after breakfast Master Tôga departs. Saying that the Association will need his testimony to what happened to his family and to make sure that they don't try to take him away from Cross. Who will officially be his father in a week.

Then they talk about schooling and a little of everything. Zero stays indifferent almost cold sometimes to their questioning but weeks after they soon find a routine and learn to live together as a family.

* * *

During his time with his new family Zero played with his new power – the one he gained when eating Shizuka Hio heart. At first it had been hard controlling it when remembering some of THAT night. The wind would pick up and break thing, one night in particular it created a little tempest. Thankfully with all his memories and his tight control over his emotion he finally manages to rein it in. Not to say that he have complete control but he has more than he thought possible after only six weeks working at it.

It was near Christmas that he began to realize that Yuuki was waiting for something or should he say someone. He was only mildly curious but at time pass it grew when the normally enthusiastic and airhead Yuuki became quiet and contemplative.

So he observes her and Kaien to find a clue as to why. But none came till Christmas Eve.

He was finishing cooking the feast when the doorbell rang. Two times and Yuuki suddenly became like a doll. Blushing madly and becoming shy. Kaien was smiling softly before going to the door, bringing their guest in.

His first instinct was saying Pureblood vampire. Strong. Sad and very alone. The second recognize his clan - Kuran. So this was Yuuki older brother. He would have to wait to have eye contact before deciding anything.

It's a vampire teenager that enters behind Kaien. He's tall, has aristocratic features with the same eyes and hair as Yuuki. He is lean and has a presence that inspires respect. Seriously you can't mistake them as sibling it's a wonder no one find out. When he sees Yuuki his gaze became soft, loving but also very sad.

Hmm no wonder… she doesn't remember him, only see him as her savior and has a major crush. Must be hard.

"Kaname it's a pleasure to see you again. Yuuki and I weren't sure you would be there. Ah but I'm forgetting! Let me introduce you to Zero Kiryu Cross my new son!"

"Pleasure to meet you Kiryu Cross-kun"

"Me too. Please just Zero."

"Then call me Kaname, Zero."

And yes finally they are eyes to eyes. And what he sees is worst than he thought not because it's terrible dark but because he is full of regrets, guilt and sadness. And more than that – his soul is really old, not as old as his but old enough to be a threat.

After that Yuuki seems to find the courage to give Kaname a hug and speak to him about everything that come to her mind.

With the help of Kaien the table is set for the four of us. And minutes later we are all eating.

"Is it good Kaname-sama?"

"Yes, Yuuki this is really good. Did you make it? "

"Ah, no no! I don't know how to cook! Zero made it! All by himself! Because Chichi is not allowed in the kitchen anymore!"

When they finish eating Yuuki and Kaien ran to the living room to choose the movie letting Zero and Kaname behind them.

"The food was really delicious Zero, thank you."

"Welcome."

* * *

Kuran Kaname came back with a bag full of delicious dessert. He had an amazing night with Yuuki and her adoptive family. The dinner was delicious and the evening had been relaxing and full of camaraderie.

When Kaien had open his door he had been pleasantly surprise – as always- by the welcome he received. Yuuki had been beautiful and kind never letting him alone for too long. But that boy intrigues him. Zero Kiryu - he was a hunter and a delicious cook. What surprised him was his appearance. The child was ethereal with his silver hair, creamy skin and violet eyes. And his behavior was just fascinating. One moment he is moving and acting like a predator and the next as a curious scholar.

And the child knew what he was. No doubt he could feel it. And Kaname - just like every Pureblood- knew that his family has been killed by Hio Shizuka. So he should have been resentful because of what he was but the child wasn't. Oh no he had been treated as a guest and a person rather than a vampire or a Pureblood. It was refreshing.

_As he was getting ready to go – Yuuki was already asleep on the couch after watching two movies and Kaien having passed out with her, the young Zero came to him with a bag. _

"_Here this is for you. Some fruit cake and a thermos of some "Mariage frères" product. It's French tea." _

"_Thank you, Zero. I hope that I didn't impose on you."_

"_I wonder...never mind. Come back when you want Kaname it would please Yuuki and I don't mind your presence." _

His answer had warmed him. He knew that the child wasn't expecting anything from him, just his company if he feels like it. Such a strange child. He couldn't help the smile that graces his face when thinking about that evening.

He will take his words and come again soon. For the first time since his parents' death he feels like someone wanted to know him, not for his rank or power but just for him. He felt alive. What a novel experience!

"How was your evening Kaname?"

"Very good, thank you Takuma and yours?"

"Pleasant as always, Grandfather was in a fine mood. What is it?"

"Ah some dessert, the new son of Cross gave them to me as present of sort."

"It is good to see you smile Kaname. Have a good night."

"Good night Takuma."

Alone in his room, the young Prince took the thermos and one of the cake. The scent was enough to make him want more. He ate the cake slowly enjoying the fruits, strawberries and raspberries. The cake was light and creamy. It melts in his mouth. Perfect.

After eating half of the cake, he took a cup of the tea. He remembers that Zero said that it was French. He slowly swallows a mouthful, and was pleasantly surprise. The taste was wonderful! It was fruity but not much. The taste was light but strong enough to leave a pleasant aftertaste. He began savoring it as if it was wine or the finest blood.

Yes he would go back soon.

* * *

It was two weeks after New Year that Zero had the pleasure of seeing the Prince again. His twelve birthdays had just passed a week before. It was a simple evening with some cake and master Tôga.

Not even Kaien or Yuuki had known of it. Zero didn't feel like sharing it or have Cross make a grand party of it. But sure enough Yuuki and Kaien had been incredulous and a bit upset knowing of it the day after. But they pardon him after he played a little on the "orphan" sympathy.

They were just easily manipulated. Poor them. Not. Well now he knew how to get them to leave him alone if need be.

He is relaxing in the park near the Academy when he sees Kaname and another vampire teenager. Zero had felt them two blocks before they came to be in his field of vision. And without even the need to concentrate- there were advantage to being a True One, awareness and knowledge being part of the deal.

"Hello Zero."

"Hello Kaname."

"Ah Zero let me present you someone. Takuma this is Cross Zero. Zero this is Ichijo Takuma."

"Pleasure."

"Please to meet you."

"Takuma, I will join you in the Chairman office in a little bit."

"Of course Kaname. It was a pleasure meeting you Cross-san."

"Pleasure was mine Ichijo-san."

They watch the blond teenager leave to the Chairman's building then Kaname took a seat beside the silver one.

"How are you Zero?"

"Fine. Why didn't you introduce me with my real surname?"

"Ah, I didn't want to introduce you as a hunter. After all you aren't officially one even though it seems you train like it."

"Mm... Good thinking. And I'm sure there are many vampire family who will want me dead just because of my family reputation. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Can I ask what you are doing out here at this time?"

"Simple. I wanted some peaceful evening outside. It's too hot inside my room and Yuuki would just pester me until I agree to play a game with her. So I decide to come here."

"It's a good spot."

And it is, Kaname observes – it is out of view, near the pond and the evening light gave it an ethereal atmosphere to it. A little like the child near him.

"Can I come back after my meeting?"

"Why not... I will see you later Kaname."

They passed more of the night in that little magical spot watching the stars and the moon talking about legends – human and vampire- concerning their favorite constellation of stars.

Unknowingly sealing their fate.

* * *

As the years passed Cross managed to get his Moon dorm and class – finally concreting his dream for peace between vampire and human – even if said humans are not aware of them save the Hunters family.

The companionship between Zero and Kaname grew just like the crush Yuuki had on Kaname, sometime leaving the vampire uncomfortable during his visits.

And now seven years after the adoption of Zero, the Moon class had for the third (and almost last) time Kaname Kuran as President of the Dorm and Takuma Ichijo as his Vice-president and twenty others nobles vampire teenagers - which among them a majority have sworn loyalty to the Kuran Clan.

The classes are divided between the Day and Night. Human and Vampire. The day classes have black uniforms meanwhile the night classes have white ones. Also their dorms are in separated buildings – opposite in location so that the teenagers' vampires don't get any ideas if they find themselves hungry even with the blood tablets.

Of course a system is put in place to protect the human's students – its call the "Guardians" or Prefects. They are to ensure that no vampire or humans are outside at night, that discipline will be respected and of course punish the students caught. No matter their species or rank.

Four students were chosen to play that part.

This year Yuuki and Zero Cross plus Sayori Wakaba and Seto Nakagawa were the chosen. All of them having received part of the hunter's education and training as well as weapons.

And now the school year began with all the day students talking about the night class and of course the gorgeous students. Just like the three last years.

_**To be continued….**_


End file.
